The present invention is related to hand-operated tools, and, in particular, to a dual-handle tool.
Despite the advanced state of machinery and robotics, people oftentimes find themselves physically wielding tools. While this may be a cheaper, simpler, and/or faster method of performing work, it can take a toll on the human body. For example, tools such as the shovel and the weed trimmer have simple user interfaces with respect to their gross manipulation. Generally, the user grips a shaft of the tool (or one or more handles rigidly attached to the shaft) at two separate places approximately shoulder-width apart. Thereby, the user can exert force against the tool to precisely position the tool and/or use the tool as a lever. But using a tool configured as such often requires the user to bend or rotate their body. Because these tools can carry great weight or be heavy in and of themselves, awkward movement of the body while using such a tool can put substantial strain on a person's back. If the strain is too large or is repeated too many times, the strain can cause permanent injury, leaving the person unable to use the tool anymore.